She Will Be Loved
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. OneShot.


She Will Be Loved

Summary: Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. One-Shot

He stood on the corner of the house that held his love. A love who could not be his.

He didn't mind spending everyday, out on her corner in the pouring rain. Staring at the house, he watched the shadows pass by the windows, and there. The third floor window, two over from the corner of the house. Her figure. Her face.

She gave him a broken smile, and disappeared.

Not fifteen minutes later, she appeared before him, dressed in a soft blue dress and a long, black coat. She watched him sadly.

"Why'd you do it, Sawyer?" Her voice was as quiet as the rain.

Sawyer looked into her eyes, his blue ones steady and loving, seeming to caress her cheek as he answered her, "I had to. It was the only way."

Her hazel eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him, and suddenly they were crying together.

"How many times has it been?" She whispered into his ear.

"Too many. But, you know goodbye means nothing at all."

She pulled away, "You'll always catch me when I fall."

He nodded, and he would. No matter where she was, he'd go miles to get to her. He was addicted. He'd had her so many times, but he still wanted more. The only girl he loved.

"I can't believe you did that." She continued to stare at him, happy and sad at the same time.

He took her hands in his, "I love you, Faye. He couldn't stand between us. _My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late._"

She gasped, "Shakespeare! You read some of his work for me? Oh, Sawyer, I love you so much!" She fell silent as tears coursed down her cheeks, remembering the day they had meant. She had bought a paper from him, and ever since they had flirted. And then it was Love. And then...she was engaged.

She had been forced to marry Roland. Her and him both upper class, and now...now he was dead. Killed, supposedly accidentally.

She knew better. Sawyer would do anything for her. Even kill the abusive husband she had been forced to marry.

Killing Roland had freed her from her bonds. The bonds of society, and now she could be with Sawyer.

They stayed there in the rain, until finally he bid her good night. "No more good bye's." He whispered to her. They had had one too many.

They next morning she came into the tiny restaurant he had asked her to meet him at. He wasn't inside, and she turned to wait outside for him.

She only stood a moment when she saw him across the street. He was smiling large and she ran to him.

Suddenly the world got quiet.

The only noise was wheels on cobble stone, and the neighing of a horse until a sharp pain hit her. It lasted only a second. And then it everything went white.

He stood on the corner of the grave, lilies in his hand as he stared at the gravestone, the name and quote on the grave echoing loudly, "Faye Ravine Saunders '_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow.' _

Oh, how right the quote was! Even though he knew that goodbye meant nothing at all, it still hurt.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nobody cared. Nobody would ever care like she had. They had all thought him heartless. The arrogant King of Brooklyn. The boy who was numb.

A tear drop fell on the ground before the stone, and he gently set down the lilies, "She will be loved. She will always be loved." He whispered. 

As the broken man walked away, the tear drop soaked into the ground. And strangely, a breeze blew ruffling his hair. He stopped to listen, like she had always done. And, faintly, he could hear her whisper, _"__O mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming." _

He gave the smallest of smiles, "'Tis true, my love."

A/N: A one shot of Shakespeare and Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. I only own Faye, the words in italics are quotes from Shakespeare. The best writer of all time. I'd like to know if you people like. Please Review.

Truly,

Joker is Poker with a J


End file.
